


Suffering The Hard Times Together

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Tooth-Rotting Domestic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Even and Isak are a young couple in college and living from pay check to pay check, but that doesn't stop them from being cute and crazy in love





	Suffering The Hard Times Together

It’s not entirely unusual for me to wake up in the middle of the night to an empty place on the bed where my boyfriend is supposed to be. We are both in university after all and late nights of study occur to us. Tonight, however, sleep fails to come to me in Isak’s absence. My attempts end in relentless tossing and turning. I don’t know how long that goes for before I give up and toss the covers away with a sigh. 

Yawning, I get off the bed and make my way to our small shared living area. Two years ago, Isak and I agreed to live together to save on costs. Till this day I don’t regret our decision for it has done a lot more than just save my money. falling asleep every night and waking up next to the person I’m crazy about, has been amazing. we cook together (more me while he watches with anticipation, much to my amusement), clean together (really more fooling around than anything), shower together, pay bills together, walk to class together, drink together on stressful nights, cry in each other’s arms, laugh together…..

The list goes on.

Isak’s friends think Isak and I are clinically co-dependent. 

Isak and I love every bit of it. 

My grumpy boyfriend spends half the time rolling his eyes at what he calls my annoying optimism and romantic crap, but always underlying it is a fond smile. 

At the end of the small hallway, I find my boyfriend crouched over his laptop on our couch. I silently make my way toward the couch and mutter, “hey, baby.” just before I plop down next to him. 

Isak looks at me and he is surprised to see me, “Even, what are you doing awake?”

“I should be asking you that.” I give him such a once over and notice how blood shot his eyes are. He looks tired poor thing. My heart breaks for him instantly and I reach out for him, pulling him into my arms. “I missed you.” My boyfriend scoffs at how corny I sound, but his lips still stretch into a pretty smile.

“Since we are being cheesy, it’s nice to see you too.” 

I pull back to look at him, “it’s 2 in the morning.” my voice is admonishing. “you should be resting. don’t you have tests next week?” 

“I have to research, Even.” 

“So do your research at day time.” 

“Our monthly Internet subscription ends tomorrow and we won’t be able to afford another until out pay checks come in after next week. I have to do as much research as I can for my Organic Chemistry paper before tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure we can scrape a few coins here and there for Internet.” 

“I think we’ll be better off using that bit to buy a new stove before the one we have now burns our place to a crisp.” 

I sigh tiredly, feeling helpless in the situation. We are not the only ones having such challenges, but I still hate to see my Isak suffering. “You need rest though.”

Isak yawns and smiles, his cuteness managing to shine though the stress plaguing his features. “I won’t die from staying up a few hours per night. School life is like this for everyone. We’ll drink beer, smoke weed and have lots of sex over the weekend to unwind.” 

We smile at each other in agreement as I cup his cheeks and lean in to kiss every part of his face because I want to comfort him so badly. 

When I pull back, Isak smiles sweetly at me and kisses on the lips- short and tender-then he turns back to his laptop. I scoot closer to him and slowly wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder before resting my chin on it. He leans back into my chest. 

“This sucks.” I mutter with a pout. 

“it does.”

“but we have no choice.”

“no we do not.” 

I kiss Isak’s temple, his cheek and then his hair, relishing in the soft tickle of his curls against my lips. “can I help?”

“you need to do the laundry early tomorrow before going to work. Maybe you should go get some rest.” 

“The bed is cold without you.” I shamelessly complain

“I could join you on the bed, but I have a feeling I’ll be tempted to get under the covers and cuddle with you.”

“I’ll try not to look so warm and inviting, but I can’t make any promises.”

Isak chuckles. “You are always warm and inviting… and nice. I should really punch your stupid handsome face one of these days.”

I’m laughing as I kiss his hair again. “I could stay here and make you a cup of tea.” 

“Even-” He starts to protest but I cut him off

“I want to stay. You have an incredibly handsome boyfriend willing to warm you up and help you study. I think you should be saying thank you.” I tighten my arms around him, completely wrapping him in my embrace. “the couple that suffers together stays together.” 

“Nobody really says that.” 

“I just did. What do you say, hm?” I bury my nose in the crook of his neck and nuzzle there; pressing tender kisses nonstop until I feel his resolve crumble. He cranes his neck to look at me and pouts at the teasing grin on my face. My lips trail up to his lips to kiss his pout away. 

“Fine, you’ve convinced me.” He sighs tiredly as though it’s been quite the battle for him trying to say to me. “But I really have to finish what I’m doing here, so behave.” 

“Alright but you are really just getting me fired up for later.”

“I need you fired up later.” Isak sends me a sultry wink over his shoulder. 

Smirking, I kiss him again and then very reluctantly let him go. “I’ll go grab a blanket and make that tea.” 

“Ok. Hurry back.” He whines, eyes wide with eagerness and so soft with love. He always melts my heart, making me fall in love with him all over again, so of course I’ll always come back running to him. 

“Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short thing<3


End file.
